


D ♥ T

by risowator



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	D ♥ T

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Снежная пыль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832549) by [Esthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree). 
  * Inspired by [Dust of Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744631) by [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/pseuds/mainecoon76). 




End file.
